1. Field of The Invention
This invention generally relates to an electronic musical instrument, and more particularly, a musical sound data processing system for processing musical sound data when the magnitude of musical sound data exceeds the processing capacity of the electronic musical instrument.
2. Description of the Background Art
When the magnitude of data of the musical sound to be processed exceeds processing capacity, a conventional system performs a special processing by providing a special processing bit therein and changing the value represented by the special processing bit. In such a conventional system, however, quantity magnitude of data becomes larger and thus the number of bits assigned to the musical sound data becomes smaller, making it difficult to obtain a fine waveform. Further, even if the number of bits assigned to the musical sound data is not reduced, the conventional system has drawbacks in that the data processing cannot be smoothly performed due to the increased processing required due to the use of the special bit, and further, the configuration of the circuit is made complex because of the increased processing required due to the use of the special bit.
The present invention is intended to eliminate the above-described defects of the conventional systems.